


Latte

by Seiraheron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lance (Voltron), Barista Matt (Voltron), Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, adashi, heart broken Matt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiraheron/pseuds/Seiraheron
Summary: Lance rozpoczyna pracę jako barista. Być może wszystko potoczyłoby się dobrze, gdyby tylko nie trafił na szkolenie do Keitha, który kompletnie ignoruje uczenie nowego pracownika, sprawiając że Lance jest chodzącą latte-strofą.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Fic opublikowany dzięki pomocy i edycji Alli, która przebrnęła dla was przez czytanie bety i wszystkie moje literówki (święta kobieta, nie macie pojęcia jak bardzo nie ogarniam stawiania przecinków i kropek w dobrych miejscach) oraz motywacji z Voltronowej grupy na Facebooku, dzięki której odkopałam ten szkic. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję że będziecie mieć dobrą zabawę z Lance'em i Mattem uczących się jak robić dobrą kawę :3

— Do… jasnej… CHOLERY!

Dźwięk odstawionego z dużą mocą mlecznika zagrzmiał w pustej kawiarni. Matt podniósł wzrok, trzeci raz tego wieczora przerywając zamiatanie podłogi tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć wściekłego Lance’a przechodzącego przez kuchnię w kierunku pokoju socjalnego. Westchnął, odkładając szczotkę i cicho skierował się w stronę pokoju. 

Lance siedział przy pustym stole, ściskając głowę dłońmi. Wciąż miał na sobie fartuch, teraz poplamiony gorącym mlekiem, a koszulka pracownicza wyglądała jakby umoczył ją w pianie. Matt oparł się o framugę drzwi. 

— Wciąż nic? — zapytał. 

Lance drgnął, odwracając głowę od drzwi. Ledwo słyszalnie pociągnął nosem, po czym skinął głową. 

Matt westchnął. 

— Lance, na dzisiaj wystarczy. Shiro naprawdę nie będzie miał Ci za złe, że jeszcze się tego nie nauczyłeś. — Matt poprawił okulary i założył ręce na piersi. Lance wyglądał potwornie żałośnie leżąc na stole w półmroku pomieszczenia, a Matt naprawdę nie wiedział co jeszcze może z tym zrobić. 

— Ja… wiem. — Lance jęknął w stronę ściany. — Wiem, po prostu… 

Matt cicho wszedł do pomieszczenia i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

— Hej. Możesz tu przychodzić i ćwiczyć tak długo jak chcesz. Jestem pewien że to tylko kwestia czasu. 

Lance w końcu podniósł wzrok.

— Ale Keith…! 

— Keith pracuje tu od dwóch lat, Lance. — Matt westchnął ciężko, siadając na krześle tuż obok nowego pracownika. — Nie wiem co dokładnie między Wami zaszło i... nie, Lance, nie przerywaj mi. To nie ma znaczenia. Doskonale sobie radzisz jak na nowo zatrudnioną osobę. Keith nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. 

Lance powoli wyprostował się na krześle, po raz pierwszy patrząc na Matta. 

— To już tydzień — powiedział. 

— Wiem — odparł Matt. 

— Od tygodnia nie mogę zrobić głupich wzorków na kawie. 

Matt wzruszył ramionami.

— Życie. Ja od pół roku zarywam do Shiro, a kolesiowi od tekstu o statkach kosmicznych idzie lepiej niż mi od… w sumie kiedykolwiek. 

Lance odetchnął, patrząc z przygnębieniem na Matta.

— Straszne z nas przegrywy, co? — zapytał. 

— Jeden barista z kompleksem na punkcie latte art i drugi z crushem na własnego szefa? — Matt roześmiał się. — Tak sądzę. 

Lance uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Wstał, lekko zaskakując Matta i zaczął odwiązywać fartuch. Skrzywił się, patrząc na plamy z przodu, ale odetchnął, widząc pogodny uśmiech tuż obok.

— Chyba faktycznie wystarczy mi na dzisiaj. — Lance zdjął fartuch i odłożył go na oparcie krzesła. — Jak sprzątanie sali? 

— Skończone. — Matt podniósł się, chwytając za klucze na stole. — Podwieźć cię w okolice metra? 

Lance skinął głową, zamykając za nimi drzwi. 

Wieczory zaczynały być chłodne. 

+++

Ryk motoru za oknem sprawił, że Lance prawie rozlał niesioną przez siebie herbatę. 

Lance naprawdę lubił dyżury w soboty, kiedy miasto było jeszcze ciche, ale słońce było już wysoko na niebie, oświetlając kawiarnię ciepłym blaskiem i relaksując wszystkich wokół spokojną atmosferą weekendu. Nawet kiedy jeszcze przychodził tu tylko jako klient był w stanie wstać wcześniej tylko po to, żeby posiedzieć w spokoju w swoim fotelu tuż przy oknie i rozkoszować się kawą w błogim cieple poranka. Cóż, to i wykorzystać zniżkę studencką która obowiązywała podczas happy hour, dając mu 60% upustu na całe śniadanie, ale nikt poza Lance’em nie musiał tego wiedzieć. 

Ale nawet kiedy był tylko klientem, szczerze nienawidził momentu parkowania jednego z baristów. 

Tego durnego czerwonego motocyklu. 

A szczególnie jego właściciela. 

Lance wrócił za ladę, gotowy do przygotowania kolejnego zamówienia. Odkąd zaczął pracę dwa tygodnie temu, nienawidził dyżurów z Keithem i gdyby nie plan studiów, nigdy z własnej woli nie wziąłby tej cholernej soboty, ale w tym wypadku musiał się na to zgodzić. Spojrzał z ukosa w stronę drzwi, patrząc jak facet zdejmuje kask. Stopa zaczęła uderzać o ziemię ze złości. 

— Keith przyjechał? — usłyszał głos ze strony biura. 

Lance odwrócił się, patrząc prosto na szeroką pierś Shiro. Westchnął ciężko, łapiąc za kolejny kubek i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę baru. 

— Na to wygląda — odpowiedział ze złością. 

Shiro spojrzał na Lance’a ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— Po prostu mieliście ciężki początek. To minie, Keith jest naprawdę porządnym facetem. 

Lance wątpił. To Keith prowadził szkolenie dla Lance’a z całego latte art, pokazując wszystko zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i bez wyjaśnień. Lance ledwo nadążał z powtarzaniem poszczególnych kroków, nie rozumiał ani słowa z terminologii używanej przez starszego pracownika, a za każdym razem, kiedy zrobił coś nie tak, Keith przewracał oczami i wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał być na drugim końcu kosmosu. Lance w końcu przestał słuchać, co z kolei spotkało się z wyjątkowo nabzdyczonymi komentarzami i zakończeniem szkolenia. Szkolenia, którego Lance teraz tak bardzo potrzebował. 

Lance westchnął, patrząc na dwóch klientów wchodzących właśnie przez drzwi razem z Keithem.

— Mam nadzieję że masz rację. — odpowiedział. 

Shiro uśmiechnął się, patrząc w stronę wejścia.

— Mam co do tego dobre przeczucia. 

+++

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem jak możesz tego nie rozumieć. — Keith stał z dłońmi w fartuchu, patrząc przez ramię Lance’a jak ten (bardzo intensywnie) próbuje nie robić z siebie idioty. Kawiarnia pustoszała, powoli zbliżając się do godziny zamknięcia, więc Lance po raz kolejny rozpoczął próby pracy z nową filiżanką kawy. Wydawało mu się, że idzie lepiej, przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył kawałka czarnej grzywki zwisającej mu tuż obok ramienia.

Keith był absolutnie najgorszy. 

— Czy ty się zawsze musisz tak skradać? — wrzasnął, ściągając na siebie spojrzenie kilku klientów. 

— Próbowałem pomóc. — Keith podniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

— Strasząc mnie na śmierć tą swoją debilną grzywką?! — Lance teatralnie ścisnął się za pierś, tym razem wywołując łagodny śmiech wśród kilku ostatnich klientów. 

Keith wzruszył ramionami, powoli uciekając wzrokiem w stronę lodówki.

— Nie musiałbym, gdybyś nie był w tym aż tak beznadziejny. — powiedział cicho, przecierając ekspres kawałkiem ściereczki. 

Lance zacisnął wargi i mocniej złapał za uchwyt mlecznika. Keith przez cały dzień wykonywał zlecenia na każde latte jakie mieli w ofercie, sprawiając że Lance czuł się bezużyteczny. To nie tak, że wszystko wychodziło mu źle — był w stanie przygotować americano, espresso, a od wczorajszego wieczoru także flat white, ale jeśli Keith stał już przy ekspresie, to przejmowanie zleceń stawało się problematyczne. Skończyło się na tym, że Lance był tylko wsparciem dla Keitha, które polegało głównie na myciu stolików i nabijaniu zamówień na kasę. 

Czego, oczywiście, Lance nie znosił. 

— Cóż, wciąż jestem lepszy w robieniu tej cholernej latte niż ty w szkoleniu pracowników. — Lance wylał do zlewu kolejną partię nieudanych kaw.

Cisza zastygła między nimi jak ściana, zimna i nieprzystępna. Lance bał się nawet spojrzeć na współpracownika, bardziej czując, niż widząc jak zastygł nad swoją pracą. Lance powoli podniósł wzrok. 

Keith w końcu poruszył się i spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— Co ty na to, żebym przeszkolił cię trochę lepiej, co? — zapytał, przesuwając się w stronę Lance’a i gwałtownie opierając dłoń na blacie tuż obok niego. Zbliżył się niebezpiecznie blisko do jego twarzy — Na przykład nie pomagając ci przez cały tydzień w obsługiwaniu klientów? 

Lance przełknął ślinę, wbijając się biodrem w krawędź zlewu.

Spierdoliłem, pomyślał. 

+++

Matt tak strasznie chciał cofnąć czas i nigdy nie wpisać tych dodatkowych godzin do swojego grafika. Tak strasznie nie chciał tu być, tak strasznie nie chciał jeszcze czuć swojego serca rozbijanego na milion kawałków tylko dlatego, że akurat miał dyżur. 

Chciał tylko być z Shiro chociaż przez chwilę sam na sam.

Nie, to nie tak że kiedykolwiek zamierzał mu cokolwiek wyznać. Shiro był dla niego kimś niesamowitym już od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył go przez szybę Altei. Silne ramiona i plecy, cichy, cudowny uśmiech na twarzy w półmroku przeszklonej kawiarni za każdym razem kiedy wracał z dodatkowych labów. Za każdym razem był tutaj za późno — idealnie 10 minut po zamknięciu, których nie był w stanie ominąć, jeśli nie chciał zawieść swojego profesora. 

Więc patrzył. 

Każdy wieczór, bez względu na to, czy była to końcówka ciepłej jesieni ze spokojnymi, chłodnymi wieczorami, plucha lodowatego listopada z kroplami deszczu na ogromnych szybach kawiarni czy początek zimy, z zaparowanymi okularami przez ciepły oddech odbijany przez zbyt duży szalik. Matt zawsze tam był, ściskając torbę pełną książek, dając sobie dwie minuty na obejście szkła w kawiarni, tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko. Shiro zawsze tam był. 

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył plakat z wielkim napisem “SZUKAMY PRACOWNIKA”, Matt wiedział że pożałuje każdego dnia, w którym nie odpowie na ogłoszenie. Po prostu nie umiał przestać myśleć o tym jednym zdaniu, wydrukowanym czarną farbą na jasnym tle, jakby to była jego jedyna szansa na powrót do normalnego życia. Drżącymi dłońmi wypełniał formularz ze strony kawiarni, powodując salwy śmiechu ze strony własnej siostry i zdziwione spojrzenia rodziców, którzy próbowali go przekonać że powinien skupić się na studiach. Nie potrzebował pieniędzy, mówili, i mieli rację. Potrzebował dowiedzieć się kim jest mężczyzna za szkłem, potrzebował rozczarować się po tysiąckroć, pojmując, że wszystkie jego domysły były tylko marzeniem. 

Ale tak się nie stało. 

Shiro okazał się milion razy lepszy niż wszystko, czego mógł oczekiwać. Cichy uśmiech, który widział każdego dnia przez szyby, z bliska okazał się jeszcze cieplejszy. Szerokie plecy i ramiona, tak twarde z daleka, z bliska wydawały się być ostoją bezpieczeństwa. Matt nie miał pojęcia, jak odsunąć od siebie to uczucie, które eskalowało każdego dnia w towarzystwie swojego szefa i, szczerze mówiąc, w pewnym momencie nauczył się je akceptować, ciesząc ciepłem bliskości, której nigdy nie będzie miał. 

— Wygląda jak statek kosmiczny. Nawet pod spodem ma drogę mleczną, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. — Usłyszał Matt, opłukując kolejny kubek pod bieżącą wodą. Odwrócił się, patrząc na Shiro i okularnika za ladą. 

— Mleko w latte. Jak… droga mleczna. Nawet posypkę można traktować trochę jak Andromedę, zobacz. 

Shiro pochylił się nad kawą, uśmiechając w stronę klienta.

— To w końcu statek kosmiczny, czy Andromeda? — zapytał, opierając się o kontuar. 

— To zależy z której strony chciałbyś spojrzeć. — Facet mrugnął do Shiro, chwytając za kubek. 

Matt cicho prychnął. To był zdecydowanie najgorszy tekst na podryw jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał, bez ładu, składu i zerowej inwencji twórczej. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby zarzucić Shiro taką ilością nerdowskich pick up line’ów, że koleś z tym głupim latte schowałby się ze wstydu, że w ogóle próbował. 

Ale Shiro śmiał się, a Matt, odwracając się w stronę zlewu mógłby przysiąc, że widział na jego twarzy rumieniec. 

Teraz nie widział rumieńców. 

Widział Shiro w ciepłym półmroku kawiarni, pochylonego w pocałunku z mężczyzną sprzed tygodni. Widział miękkie kwiaty na blacie, przy którym Matt pracował każdego dnia, widział dłoń opartą o szeroką pierś Shiro, ściskającą czysty, czarny fartuch. Dłoń, która mogła, ale i nie mogła być jego dłonią. 

Gardło ścisnęło się tak mocno, że przestał oddychać. 

Gula w żołądku była tak ogromna, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. 

Matt patrzył, stojąc w drzwiach pokoju socjalnego, nie dalej niż kilka metrów od osoby, którą kochał od tak dawna, ale czuł się o wiele dalej niż kiedykolwiek, gdy stał po drugiej stronie szkła. Stał, czując krople kapiące z jego brody, z nogami rwącymi się do biegu i jednocześnie nieruchomymi jak skały. 

Więc patrzył. 

+++

— Matt? — Lance w końcu nie wytrzymał i szturchnął drugiego pracownika. Matt drgnął, mrugając ciężko i spojrzał na Lance’a jakby nie wiedział gdzie się znajduje. 

— Wszystko w porządku? Mamy trzy zamówienia na latte. — Lance uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do klienta po drugiej stronie kontuaru i zaczął przyjmować zamówienie. Od jakiegoś czasu patrzył na Matta bez zrozumienia, ale nie wiedział o co dokładnie chodzi. Matt po prostu patrzył w przestrzeń. 

— Już trzy? — Matt w końcu się ocknął. — Przepraszam, już… 

Odgłos tłukącego się kubka sprawił, że Lance podskoczył. Matt patrzył tępo na skorupy koło swoich stóp, a Lance szybko uznał, że trzeba to załatwić inaczej. 

— Bardzo przepraszam, ale skończyło nam się mleko. — rzucił przepraszająco do klienta po drugiej stronie lady. — Czy mógłbym zaproponować dowolną kawę bezmleczną z dziesięcioprocentową zniżką? 

Matt jęknął. Lance naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co dokładnie się stało, ale był pewien, że Matta nie powinno być dzisiaj w pracy. Nowy czy nie, musiał przejąć kontrolę nad tym bałaganem, albo kawiarnia pójdzie z dymem. 

Lance przyjął zamówienie od ostatniego klienta i lekko dotknął ramienia Matta. 

— Zamykamy za pół godziny — powiedział, chwytając za kubek. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz wrócić dzisiaj wcześniej, dam radę. 

Matt potrząsnął głową, schylając się, żeby zebrać skorupy.

— Nie mogę dać ci kluczy póki nie skończysz szkolenia, bez względu na to jakim zaufaniem darzy cię Shiro. — Lance zauważył lekkie załamanie głosu, gdy Matt wspomniał o kierowniku. — Naprawdę... nic mi nie jest. 

Lance zmarszczył brwi. 

— Możesz w takim razie posprzątać stoliki na zewnątrz? — zapytał. — Zrobiło się chłodno i nie sądzę, żeby ktoś jeszcze z nich skorzystał. 

Matt skinął głową i wyszedł zza kontuaru, a Lance odetchnął, patrząc na listę zamówień. To będzie ciężki koniec dnia, pomyślał, i zabrał się za przygotowywanie pierwszej kawy. 

+++

Czterdzieści minut później Lance wszedł do pokoju socjalnego i po raz kolejny zastał Matta wpatrzonego w przestrzeń. Kawiarnia była już cicha i pusta, kiedy odsunął krzesło tuż obok chłopaka i jęknął cicho, wyciągając nogi. 

— Naprawdę nie lubię tych dziwnych ludzi, którzy wpadają tutaj przed samym zamknięciem i proszą o jakieś dziwne kawy w stylu kokosowej mokki z trzema porcjami białej czekolady, ale hej, laska która przyszła to zamówić była koszmarnie gorąca, wiesz? Totalnie jak modelka, stary. — Lance założył ręce za głowę. — Założę się, że nie mam u niej szans, ale i tak napisałem jej numer na kubku. 

Matt podniósł wzrok. 

— Shiro już dwa razy dawał ci ostrzeżenie, żebyś przestał to robić — powiedział ze słabym uśmiechem, który nie sięgał do oczu. Lance mrugnął. 

— Yuup, i totalnie zamierzam prosić go o wybaczenie od razu jak go zobaczę — powiedział, patrząc na Matta. — A co ty byś mu powiedział, hm?

Matt drgnął. 

— Ja? Ja nie dawałem obcym dziewczynom mojego numeru. 

— Może powinieneś? — zapytał Lance.

— Lance, wiesz że… — Matt zawahał się.

— Obcemu chłopakowi. — Lance poprawił się na krześle. — Co stało się wczoraj na twojej zmianie?

Matt zamarł. 

— Stary, to nie jest tak, że jestem jakimś szczególnie spostrzegawczym facetem, wiesz? — Lance potarł kark. — Pamiętasz ile czasu myślałem, że Pidge to totalnie koleś? Ile mi potem zajęło żeby ogarnąć czemu tak koszmarnie myli toalety albo ta akcja na basenie, kiedy… 

— Kiedy zrobiłeś jej wykład na temat podglądania dziewczyn w przebieralni, a ona z dziką rozkoszą patrzyła jak robisz z siebie debila przed całym zespołem? — Matt w końcu szczerze się uśmiechnął. — Ciężko zapomnieć. 

Lance odchrząknął.

— To co mam na myśli, w każdym razie. — Chłopak znowu potarł kark. — To to, że coś się stało jest oczywiste nawet dla takiego cudownie spostrzegawczego stworzenia jakim jestem. — Lance spojrzał na Matta i odchrząknął. — W sensie, totalnie jestem przekonany że nadrabiam urodą, genialną cerą, charyzmą i inteligencją w ogóle, ale… 

— Shiro i Adam wczoraj oficjalnie zostali parą. — Lance był zdziwiony, jak spokojnie brzmi głos Matta. — Widziałem wczoraj, jak Shiro… Jak oni… — Matt zaczynał się łamać. — Ja, w ogóle nie wiem po co to nawet mówię, Lance, przecież to było absolutnie oczywiste że oni w końcu… — Matt ukrył twarz w dłoniach. 

Lance lekko położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Cała ta sytuacja ssała, ale szczerze mówiąc nie miał pojęcia co w ogóle może teraz zrobić. Nie miał pojęcia czy Shiro w ogóle zdawał sobie sprawę z uczuć Matta, ale nawet jeśli ich nie zauważył, teraz już nie miało to znaczenia. 

Nie wiedział, co właściwie może w tym momencie powiedzieć. Matt oddychał ciężko, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, ciche jęki ledwo przedostawały się na zewnątrz. Lance wstał cicho, otrzepując fartuch i skierował się w stronę kuchni. Matt uspokoił się, ciesząc chwilą samotności i drgnął, słysząc dźwięk budzącego się do życia ekspresu. Poczekał chwilę, słysząc kroki Lance’a na płytkach kuchni i wstał, ciekawy. 

Lance stał tyłem do Matta, dzwoniąc dzbankami i wysokim kubkiem w swoich dłoniach. Syknął i zaklął, ssąc poparzony palec, ale zaraz potem znów chwycił za mlecznik i łagodnie zakręcił nim w dłoniach. Matt przyglądał się, zaskoczony, jak Lance ubija śmietanę, a potem chwyta za cukrowe gwiazdki. Podszedł bliżej, starając się zrozumieć na co patrzy. 

Lance uśmiechnął się, stawiając szklankę przed chłopakiem. 

— Tadaaa! — krzyknął. 

Matt zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w dziwaczne cudo na blacie. 

— Co to ma być? — zapytał.

— Statek kosmiczny. — Lance odpowiedział z dumą. 

— Jak kawa ze śmietaną w kształcie, cóż, wątpliwego statku kosmicznego mogłaby w czymkolwiek pomóc? — Matt jęknął, wpatrując się w dziką konstrukcję. 

— Wspomniałeś, że Adam tak po raz pierwszy zagadał do Shiro, tak? — upewnił się Lance. 

— Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — Matt gapił się kubek. 

— I wspominałeś że masz o wiele lepsze teksty na podryw niż to żałosne coś, którym uświadczył go Adam? — Lance oparł się o kontuar. 

Matt zamrugał powoli, marszcząc brwi.

— Czy to ma jakiś związek z… 

— Spróbuj na mnie. — Lance mrugnął, poprawiając się przy kontuarze. — Jestem absolutnym mistrzem jeśli chodzi o doskonałe teksty i absolutnie jestem gotowy ocenić czy sprawiłbyś, że Shiro na to poleci. 

Matt zapowietrzył się.

— Bardzo przepraszam, mam moc Boga i anime po mojej stronie, nie ma szans żeby Shiro…

— Masz czas póki śmietana nie opadnie, a obaj wiemy że strasznie ssę jeśli chodzi o ubijanie tej cholery. — Lance roześmiał się, widząc poprawę w nastroju Matta. 

— Hej, przystojniaku — Matt oparł się o blat, poprawiając okulary. — To nasz ekspres jest taki rozgrzany, czy to tylko ty? 

Lance roześmiał się, wciąż widząc spięte ramiona niższego chłopaka.

— Słabe jak tłumik w motorze Keitha, dalej. 

Lance patrzył z cichym rozbawieniem, jak Matt marszczy brwi, ocierając lekko podpuchnięte oczy. Wszyscy, włącznie z Mattem, wiedzieli że Adam i Shiro to coś… więcej niż tylko romans z klientem. Lance był tu dopiero od kilku tygodni, ale doskonale wiedział o sytuacji już wcześniej, głównie dzięki Pidge. Matt zasługiwał na coś więcej niż to. 

Chłopak roześmiał się cicho, zaskakując Lance’a.

— Okej, a może to. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Słuchaj stary, nie zgubiłeś gdzieś ręki? Bo mogę przysiąc, że czuję ją na moim kolanie. 

Lance roześmiał się, widząc że jego sposób działa. Przysunął się do Matta.

— Mam nadzieję że nie masz ulubionego koloru, bo kiedy z tobą skończę będziesz widział tylko biel. Gwarantuję że to nie będzie twoja grzywka. 

Lance roześmiał się, widząc bordowy kolor na twarzy chłopaka. 

— Laaaaaaaaaanceeeee — jęknął Matt, chowając czerwoną twarz w dłoniach. Lance szturchnął go. 

— To nie tak, że o tym nie myślałeś, co? — zapytał z przekomarzaniem. 

Chłopak odchrząknął i podniósł wzrok prosto na Lance’a.

— Wiem że w tej sytuacji jestem dla Ciebie kłopotem — powiedział — ale z kłopotem najlepiej się przespać. 

Lance mrugnął, patrząc w szoku na bordową, ale pewną siebie twarz Matta. 

— Nie powiedziałbyś mu tego nawet po alkoholu — prychnął, śmiejąc się z wyrazu twarzy drugiego pracownika. 

— Nie. — Matt wzruszył ramionami.

Lance spojrzał na Matta z poczuciem winy. 

— Przepraszam — powiedział, kładąc rękę na ramieniu drugiego chłopaka. — Chodź, kłopocie, musisz się przespać. 

Matt mrugnął, uśmiechając się łagodnie do Lance’a. Chłopak przyciągnął go łagodnie, przytulając do boku. Było naprawdę późno. 

+++

— Nichijou ma absolutnie najlepszą scenę zamawiania kawy w anime EVER i nie jesteś w stanie zmienić mojego zdania. — Lance oparł się o kontuar, intensywnie wpatrując w oczy Matta. 

Powietrze wydawało się iskrzyć z napięcia. 

— Jest… dobra, ale mimo wszystko nie jest w stanie konkurować ze sceną plebejskiej kawy z Ourana. — Matt poprawił okulary, odwzajemniając spojrzenie. — I ma większe znaczenie dla plotu niż kolejna randomowa scena z Yukko próbującą ogarnąć życie. 

— Widziałeś jej MINĘ kiedy wzięła pierwszy łyk? — Lance wzniósł dłonie do nieba. — Na bogów, nie wierzę, że muszę cię w ogóle przekonywać! 

— Jest tyle doskonałych scen z kawą w anime, a ty uparłeś się akurat na tę jedną!

— Jakie na przykład?

— Hyouka na przykład!

— To już nawet Edward plujący kawą przez Winry brzmi lepiej!

— Ehhhhhhh, chciałbym zobaczyć Misato dla odmiany pijącą coś więcej niż piwo....

— Gdyby kiedykolwiek dostała scenę z kawą to prawdopodobnie byłby absolutny koniec Evangeliona, tho. 

Shiro pochylił się w kierunku Keitha, dyskretnie próbując nadążyć za konwersacją. 

— O czym oni w ogóle mówią? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi. 

Keith pokręcił głową, wydając się być zupełnie oszołomiony. 

Pidge wyszła z łazienki, wycierając dłonie w ręcznik papierowy, patrząc pytająco na mężczyzn stojących niezdecydowanie w drzwiach pokoju socjalnego. Keith uniósł dłonie, wydając się kompletnie pokonany. 

— Zacznijmy od tego, że Shinji NIE był zainteresowany związkiem z Asuką, a odcinek 8 to tylko przypadkowa sytuacja klasowa podsumowująca ich relację jako bliskich przyjaciół, a nie podstawa teorii spiskowych. — Lance zapowietrzył się, patrząc na Matta z oburzeniem.

— Czy ty w ogóle widziałeś paralele między związkiem Asuki i Shinjiego w opozycji do Misato i Kajiego? — Matt zamachał rękami, gotowy do wywodu. — Odcinek 9, 11 i 15 to JASNA paralela między tymi dwoma paringami i nie jesteś w stanie udowodnić tego w inny sposób! 

Pidge zamarła, wpatrując się w parę przy kontuarze. 

— Śmiecie dyskutować o Evangelionie beze mnie?! — zawyła, dołączając do dyskusji. 

+++

— Wygląda nieźle? — Matt przyjrzał się szklance i łagodnie wzruszył ramionami. — Zdecydowanie jest to latte. 

Lance odetchnął z ulgą, wycierając palce w suchą, kuchenną ściereczkę. 

— Wciąż nie jestem w stanie zrobić wzorów. — odpowiedział z przekąsem. 

— Ale zdecydowanie jest to late. — Matt wyprostował się z uśmiechem, patrząc na Lance’a z sympatią. — Zresztą latte art robi się w kompletnie inny sposób, więc… 

Lance zakrztusił się. 

— Co? — zapytał. 

Matt zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując w chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. 

— Poczekaj. — powiedział, ściskając mostek nosa i przymykając oczy. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć że od dwóch tygodni nikt ci nie powiedział, że wzorów nie robi się w normalnym latte? — zapytał. 

Lance skinął głową. 

Matt zawył, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. 

+++

Minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie, zanim Lance nabrał wprawy w serwowaniu wszystkich napojów z menu, ale wyjątkowo to nie kawa zajmowała największą część jego uwagi. 

Szczerze mówiąc to był niemal cud że Matt nie zauważył tego pierwszy. 

Lance… Lance prawdopodobnie również mógłby to przegapić, bo to nie stało się tak, jak tego oczekiwał. 

Nie było gorącem na policzkach zaraz po tym jak spotkały się ich oczy. 

Nie było iskrą po tym, jak dotknęły się ich dłonie. 

Było ciepłem, które przyszło kiedy nie patrzył, zaufaniem otulającym jak koc, i spokojną świadomością obecności drugiego ciała tuż obok swojego. 

To było coś, czego do tej pory nie znał. 

A kiedy przyszło, Lance przyjął to jako codzienność. 

+++

— Okej, Lance, Today is… THE day. 

Lance z zaciekawieniem podniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w Matta próbującego zgrabnie pozbyć zbyt dużego szalika owijającego mu głowę. Zarumienione od wiatru policzki rozciągnięte były w szerokim uśmiechu, błyszczące oczy wyzierały spod szalika, wpatrując się w zdziwionego Lance’a. Lance odłożył szmatkę, zerkając na wiszący na ścianie zegar i podszedł do Matta. 

— Twój the day skończy się za trzy godziny, wiesz? — zapytał. 

Matt wzruszył ramionami. 

— Pojęcie czasu jest względne — uznał Matt. — Wiedziałeś że gdyby nie pojęcie dylatacji czasu, nie bylibyśmy w stanie korzystać z nawigacji satelitarnej? Zresztą, nanotechnologia czy w ogóle elektronika miałaby ogromne proble… mhmwhance!

Lance pochylił się, pomagając Mattowi odwiązać szalik, ale słysząc początek naukowego bełkotu zwyczajnie wepchnął mu go w usta. Matt wyglądał na oburzonego, ale chwilę później zakrztusił się śmiechem, wpatrując w twarz wyższego pracownika. 

— Więc? — Lance puścił szalik, patrząc bezczelnie na Matta. 

Matt zawiesił się na chwilę. Lance zawsze był taki wysoki? 

— A! Tak! — zawołał. — Pomogę ci ze szkoleniem! 

Lance przechylił głowę i odłożył szmatkę na blat. 

— Wiesz, że to nie jest twój obowiązek, prawda? — zapytał. 

Matt po raz kolejny wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do pokoju socjalnego. 

— Skończyłem dzisiaj wykłady trochę wcześniej i pomyślałem że wpadnę. To nie tak, że mam dzisiaj coś do roboty wieczorem, a Kate pewnie znowu zmusi mnie do sprawdzenia jej jakiegoś kodu po powrocie. 

Lance roześmiał się. 

— Tak jakby nie sprawiało ci to przyjemności — prychnął. 

Matt wychylił rozczochraną głowę z pokoju socjalnego.

— OCZYWIŚCIE że sprawia mi to przyjemność — wyszczerzył się — ale to nie znaczy że muszę chcieć to robić codziennie, ok? 

Lance uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale posłusznie zamknął drzwi kawiarni. Listopadowa aura wcale nie zachęcała do powrotu do domu, a to nie tak, że miał jutro jakieś poważne zadania, zdecydował. Wyłączył górne oświetlenie kawiarni, pozostawiając tylko światła nad kuchnią i wrócił na stanowisko. 

— Więc? — zapytał, widząc Matta przebranego w strój pracowniczy. 

— Więc — odpowiedział chłopak — zacznijmy od tego, że mamy dwa główne typy technik powstawania latte art. Po pierwsze technikę free-pouringu, a po drugie, technikę etchingu. 

Lance skinął głową. 

— Na początek wystarczy ci free pournig, okej? Wstaw proszę espresso i zagrzej mleko. 

Lance odwrócił się, słuchając głosu Matta. 

— Okej, zacznijmy od tego, że mleko musi być bardzo porządnie spienione, aż do stanu w którym przypomina konsystencją jogurt — zaczął Matt. — Metoda jest prosta: trzymając dzbanek z mlekiem trochę ponad kilkanaście centymetrów od kubka, wlewasz cięższy płyn pod lżejszy. Espresso nie zostaje zbielone, ale cała kawa ma większą objętość, prawda? 

— Uhm — zgodził się Lance. 

— No więc nie rysujemy wzorków od samego początku, najpierw musimy wlać trochę tego gęstego płynu pod spód. Mamy gotowe espresso? 

Lance odłożył dwie filiżanki na blat, sprawiając, że Matt skinął głową. 

— To teraz mleko, tak samo jak to, które robisz do wszystkich innych kaw. 

Lance przytaknął, wzbudzając spieniarkę do życia. Znajomy szum rozbrzmiał w pustym pomieszczeniu, ożywiając pozornie martwą kawiarnię. Matt zapatrzył się na ulicę za oknem. Szara noc zapadła już kilka godzin temu, pozostawiając za sobą wilgotne od mżawki chodniki i puste ulice. Złote światło lamp rozjaśniało kuchnię nad nimi, kontrastując z ciemnością pochmurnej nocy, dając złudzenie ciepła wśród zimnego dnia. Matt powoli ogrzewał się w cieple pomieszczenia, przypominając sobie inną, podobną do tej, noc. Wydawała się być tak dawno temu. 

— Tak będzie w porządku? — Lance podsunął Mattowi dzbanek, prezentując konsystencję cieczy. 

Matt zerknął z ciekawością. 

— Tak, to chyba powinno wystarczyć — uznał, sięgając po filiżankę. 

Lance zbliżył się, zaglądając mu przez ramię. 

— W porządku — kontynuował Matt. — Łapiemy filiżankę w ten sposób, od spodu całą dłonią, lub lekko przechylamy, trzymając za ucho, widzisz? 

Lance skinął głową, wisząc nad Mattem. 

— Tak jak mówiłem, na początku chodzi tylko o zwiększenie objętości, więc skupiamy się tylko na tym, żeby nie zmieszać mleka z espresso. Nie chcemy rozbić cremy, ani zabarwić kawy, więc wlewamy je jednostajnym ruchem, a kiedy ilość mleka zajmie nam około ¾ filiżanki… — Matt poprawił uchwyt na ceramice — i zbliżamy dzbanek do filiżanki, o w ten sposób, po czym zaczynamy łagodnie go przechylać. Łapiesz? 

Lance zamrugał. Więc to było takie proste? Przez cały czas? 

Jęknął, opierając czoło i ramię Matta. 

— Już, już. — Matt roześmiał się, odstawiając filiżankę i łagodnie targając włosy wyższego chłopaka. — To nie jest takie trudne, twoja kolej. 

Lance niechętnie podniósł się z ramienia współpracownika, nieoczekiwanie rozproszony ciepłym, zmieszanym z aromatem kawy, zapachem. Wziął kubek do ręki, niezdarnie starając się powtórzyć gest wykonany przez Matta. 

— W ten sposób? — zapytał. 

Matt skinął głową i odszedł na chwilę, przygotowując kolejną porcję mleka. Lance zawahał się, wpatrując w niższego chłopaka i w końcu odwrócił wzrok, niezdarnie próbując ukryć rumieniec pojawiający się na policzkach. Pomieszczenie wydawało się być zdecydowanie zbyt ciepłe jak na listopadową noc. 

— Gotowe. — Matt uśmiechnął się, podając mu nowy dzbanek z mlekiem. — Twoja kolej. 

Lance starał się oczyścić głowę, naśladując sposób nalewania mleka, który pokazał mu Matt. Ciężka struga przebijała się przez czarną taflę, powoli zwiększając objętość. Lance drgnął, czując uścisk na nadgarstku. 

— Trochę wyżej, Lance, w ten sposób. — Matt uścisnął jego dłoń, w skupieniu podnosząc ją o kilka centymetrów. — Jeśli od razu będziesz nalewał z tak niskiej odległości, mleko nie wbije się pod spód, pamiętasz? 

Lance przełknął ślinę. Pamiętał. Możliwe że po prostu się na chwilę rozproszył. 

— Okej, a teraz powoli obniżamy, dobrze? — Matt objął go, chwytając za dłoń trzymającą filiżankę. — I teraz łagodnie przechylamy, tak, żeby rozbujać cały płyn. 

Lance skupił się, zerkając na filiżankę. Nieco krzywe, na powierzchni zaczęły pojawiać się jasne, kontrolowane wzory. Lance uśmiechnął się. 

— Wow, to działa — zachwycił się, odwracając do Matta. 

Chłopak wyszczerzył się, widząc zadowolone spojrzenie Lance’a. Delikatnie ścisnął palce współpracownika. 

— Widzisz? To nie takie trudne, po prostu Keith musiał być trochę za szybki w tłumaczeniu niuansów — powiedział, pochylając się w stronę kawy. Lance miał naprawdę długie ręce, ciężko go było objąć w ten sposób. 

— Uhm — zamruczał Lance. 

Nieoczekiwanie, Matt zauważył jak blisko są. Mógł poczuć łagodny zapach szamponu Lance’a przebijający się przez nagromadzony latami aromat ziaren, ciepło jego ciała w swoich ramionach, stabilne w złotym świetle kawiarni zatopionej w mroku nocy. Mżący deszcz rozbijał się o gładkie tafle szkła dookoła, cicho bębniąc kropelkami, jakby większymi niż przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut. Matt w końcu zorientował się, jaka cisza zapadła w pomieszczeniu. 

Lance delikatnie zacisnął palce na jego dłoni i powoli, jakby starając się nie zburzyć chwili, odwrócił się w stronę Matta. Złote światło grało na jego rzęsach, rzucając długie, ciemne cienie, sprawiając że normalnie błękitne tęczówki wydawały się być prawie granatowe. Kontrast między ciemną sylwetką Lance’a, a jasnym światłem lampy sprawił że zmrużył oczy, ale nie odsunął się, pozwalając Lance’owi pochylić się jeszcze bliżej. 

Ta noc naprawdę jest taka podobna, pomyślał Matt. Czarny fartuch, wysokość ciała powoli pochylającego się nad jego sylwetką, nawet kontrast lamp tak podobny do tego z przeszłości. A jednak stabilny, delikatny uścisk Lance’a wydawał się taki rzeczywisty, pełen napięcia i szacunku, jakby Matt naprawdę znaczył coś więcej niż tylko cień kolejnej sylwetki uciekającej przed deszczem. Zacisnął dłoń na ręce Lance’a, pozwalając mu zamknąć odległość między nimi, czując gładkie, łagodne usta na swoich. 

Lance nie wydawał się śpieszyć. Odłożył wciąż ściskany w dłoni dzbanek, przesuwając wolną ręką po policzku Matta, wplatając palce we włosy, pozwalając długim palcom łagodnie wędrować po krawędzi szczęki. Matt zamruczał w pocałunku, dociskając usta do Lance’a, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie — i być może, w tamtej chwili, faktycznie taką była. Stabilne dłonie, tak delikatny dotyk, który w przyszłości pewnie doprowadzi go do szaleństwa, uważne usta i ciężki, słodki oddech, ciepło powoli rozlewające się w jego brzuchu… 

— Szlag! — Lance oderwał się od Matta, wpatrując w latte rozlane na fartuchu tego drugiego. — O Boże, Matt, przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam — spanikował, rzucając się po papierowe ręczniki. 

Matt prychnął, pozwalając mu odłożyć teraz pustą filiżankę, ale powstrzymując przed wycieraniem pokrytego kawą fartucha. Zamiast tego przyciągnął Lance’a z powrotem, ponownie przyciskając jego usta do swoich. Lance jęknął, pokonany, ale w końcu rozluźnił się w dotyku, pozwalając Mattowi wybrudzić własne ubranie. 

+++ 

— Jakim cudem udało się wam w ten sposób wybrudzić oba te fartuchy, co? — Shiro z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w oddane do prania ubrania pracownicze. 

Piątkowy poranek powitał ich chłodnym, ale słonecznym dniem ze światłem odbijającym się w mokrych ulicach. Liście co prawda tworzyły brązową breję na asfalcie, sprawiając, że świat wyglądał jak bezkształtna masa betonu, ale z nieoczekiwanego powodu Matt widział w świecie o wiele więcej kolorów niż faktycznie można było w nim znaleźć. 

Lance zamarł jak wystraszony jeleń, powoli odwracając się w stronę szefa. Tymczasem Matt swobodnie poklepał Shiro po ramieniu, śmiejąc się głośno w powoli zapełniającym się pomieszczeniu. 

Być może znalazł trochę jasnych akcentów w życiu, które wydawało się być czarne jak kawa w listopadową noc.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie mojego fica! :D Minęło trochę czasu od ostatniej publikacji i szczerze mówiąc nie jestem pewna czy jeszcze jestem w formie - ta konkretna historia tkwiła w moich szkicach przez ponad dwa lata, a została zakończona tylko dzięki przypadkowi (tak, tylko dlatego że mój wall na fejsie został nieoczekiwanie zalany contentem z voltrona, nie doszukujcie się w tym mojego wielkiego powrotu do fandomu). Tak czy inaczej, miałam całkiem sporo radości z kończenia tej historii i mam nadzieję że nie jestem w tym osamotniona - LancexMatt to koszmarnie niedoceniany ship i cieszę że mogłam coś o nich napisać. 
> 
> Tymczasem trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia!


End file.
